A Room for Nico
by Lemariz
Summary: This is a little one-shot about Nico and how he got his own room in the palace of Hades. Because not everyone can say they live with a god.


Hades is my favorite god and it bothers me when people say he's a bad father. Just because he was a bit harsh towards Nico and compared him to Bianca doesn't mean he didn't care about his son. He saved his children from Zeus, put them in the Lotus Casino to protect them and when he took them out, he sent them to school (he even paid for a trust fund!) Not to mention that he has Nico living with him in the Underworld. Hades could've left Nico to run alone in the streets, like Zeus did with Thalia, or left him to be raised in orphanages, like Hephaestus did with Leo, but no, he did take care of his son. And since Nico's basically the only demigod who lives with his godly parent, I had to write this little story.

Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.

This is set after Nico leaves the Camp at the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Nico was standing alone in the banks of the River Styx, wondering if leaving Camp Half-Blood was a good idea after all. He had told Percy earlier that he wasn't welcome at Camp, that he was better on his own, but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. He had no family, no money and no place to stay. What would he do all by himself? He scanned the area, looking for a spot where he could set a camp to spend the night. He saw a small cave entrance that seemed perfect for a shelter, thus he went there. He drew his sword, wanting to stab it in the ground to create fire when a deep voice interrupted him.

"A mighty sword" someone said behind his back. Nico turned around to find a tall man dressed in black robes, intense dark eyes and jet black hair which created a contrast with his extremely white skin. It took the boy a moment to realize who this man was, Lord Hades, the God of the Underworld.

Nico froze, he had seen his father before, in the Judgement Pavilion, when Daedalus was sentenced to build overpasses and exit ramps for the dead, but he had never been face to face with the god, much less spoken to him. The Lord of the Dead appeared intimidating, an aura of authority and power surrounded him.

Hades stretched out an open palm as he looked at the sword. "May I have it?" he asked. Nico swallowed and handed him the weapon. The god examined it carefully, running his pale fingers over the blade. "Yes, a mighty sword indeed, forged with the best Stygian Iron from the Underworld. I was supposed to give this to you, but Minos took it from me before I had the chance to do so, because he wanted to train you for his own purposes. How unfortunate", he said, returning the sword to his son.

"Why are you here?" Hades suddenly questioned, rather harshly, causing Nico to flinch. He should've guessed that the almighty Lord of the Underworld wouldn't be pleased to see a demigod wandering around his domain.

Hades sighed, as if reading his son's thoughts, and cleared his throat. "What I want to know is why you are _here_, alone, near a dangerous river such as the Styx".

"I…uh…have nowhere else to go", Nico answered honestly. It took him a great amount of courage to talk to his father.

The Lord of the Dead studied his son with that intense gaze of his, which made the boy even more nervous. "Follow me", he said at last and headed back towards his palace.

Nico hesitated, debating with himself whether or not it would be a good idea to go after a god who was famous for being treacherous and deceitful. He decided to follow nonetheless.

They crossed the huge gates of the black marble palace, where the Lord of the Underworld led his son through an endless corridor. They walked for what it seemed an eternity until they reached a big door. Hades opened it, motioning Nico to go inside. It was a room. A bedroom more specifically. A very expensive looking bedroom. Luxurious furnishings were everywhere; golden torches decorated the obsidian walls, a large bed covered with silk black sheets stood in the center, between a nightstand and a closet, all made of polished wood, with a couch in front of the bed. The demigod was so confused. He had no idea why they were standing there, staring at a bedroom.

"From now on, this will be your room", Hades announced.

Nico blinked. He couldn't possibly have heard that right."My...room?"

"Yes"

The boy stared at his father incredulously. "…Why?"

"I thought it was obvious, you needed a place to live and I am offering you one", the god replied slightly irritated.

The son of Hades was stunned. The King of the Underworld would not give _him_ a room in his own palace, just like that. "Are you serious?" he blurted out. The boy gulped as he saw that a scowl appeared on Hades' forehead.

"Of course I am!" Hades nearly shouted. "Do I look like I am joking?"

"No!...I just...just...", Nico took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "I mean… You are a god. This is a palace, _your_ palace. I'm just a kid. I can't live here, with you."

The Lord of the Dead raised an eyebrow. "You are my son", he stated, "and no son of mine will be living on the streets. It is improper of a child of Hades."

These words overwhelmed the young demigod. A surge of mixed emotions washed over him; he felt grateful but also anxious, scared even. Did he really want to live in his dad's castle? Emphasis on "dad's'". He didn't know if he could handle living with a father he barely knew, especially since said father was a powerful god who could blast you to pieces.

"Th...thank you...my lord", Nico stammered, "but I probably won't use this room much anyway. I was planning to do some traveling".

Hades eyed his son with an unreadable expression. After a moment, he just shrugged. "Do as you please", he told him nonchalantly, "Wherever you go though, know that you have a home." Then, he pulled a little box out of his robes and handed it to the boy, who opened it and found a silver skull ring inside. "I thought that you might want it. I don't use it anymore", the god said and walked away, leaving a startled Nico behind so he could enjoy his new room.


End file.
